Current systems for optical processing of display information provided by a head-mounted display and non-display information provided by objects other than the head-mounted display may have characteristics that make them unattractive solutions for some applications. The twin requirements of a large field of view and a comfortable eye-to-system distance for the viewer results in multi-component optical systems where the final optical component has a large diameter. Such systems tend to be large and bulky and ill suited for applications where little space is available for processing the display information and the non-display information. For example, such systems are unattractive solutions for processing display and non-display information in a fighter pilot's helmet where the space for the optical system is limited.